


【胜出】折寺广播室半强迫

by Chenzhou



Category: ktdk - Fandom, 胜出 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenzhou/pseuds/Chenzhou
Summary: 一个字就是操？





	【胜出】折寺广播室半强迫

【胜出】折寺广播室半强迫

“唔……”绿谷出久终于忍不住低声呻吟了起来，“小胜……”

事情怎么会变成这样子的呢？现在应该怎么办？随着身后猛烈的抽插绿谷出久被强烈的快感冲刷着，混沌的大脑唯一还在叫嚣着的是不可以发出太大声音，眼前广播机器不断闪烁的绿灯，警告着绿谷，这里是广播室。

惯例的每周五的广播，这次轮到了绿谷的班级，这种要占用放学时间的非义务性质活动是很少有人愿意参加的。绿谷出久见迟迟没有人愿意拦下这一“麻烦”，想了想可以错开和小胜的回家时间，不知为何就报名了。

算上今天，出久已经躲了爆豪整整4天了，绞尽脑汁，想尽办法，力图降低着两人相见的次数。即使被迫呆在一个空间，绿谷总是离爆豪远远的，一不小心就出了他的视线范围。对此，爆豪胜己十分恼火。

在绿谷将U盘插上电脑打开文件的那一刻，“吧嗒”一声门被打开的声音在不大的广播室里响起，随后出现在绿谷出久面前的是自己躲了4天的幼驯染——爆豪胜己。绿谷出久一下子如同受惊的兔子，瞪大了眼睛跳了起来，想要躲藏，但是过于狭小的广播室阻止了他的行为。

“小、小胜……”绿谷出久低头错开相交的视线嗫嚅着幼驯染的名字，同时错过了他幼驯染眼底的滔天怒火。

“废久你这个家伙最近到底怎么回事？？”爆豪胜己压低着嗓音，咬牙切齿地咀嚼着“废久”这两个字。

“我，我没干什么啊。”绿谷出久飘着视线一边思考着逃跑一边心不在焉的回复着爆豪胜己。

这一敷衍的态度一下子激怒了爆豪，他一步上前，捏着绿谷出久的下巴，强迫着他与自己对视。“你说不说！”随后爆豪胜己惊讶的发现，绿谷出久的脸不知为何，一点一点红了起来，并且发出了一声奇怪的：“嗯……”

仿佛，在撒娇。

这一念头一下子让爆豪胜己甩开了捏着的绿谷的下巴，断开了两人的视线。然后他眼睁睁的看着绿谷出久的脸色一点一点恢复正常。

这个反应，一看就有问题。

出久平复了一下呼吸，飞速瞄了一眼爆豪，长期的察言观色让他一下子就感觉到爆豪知道了什么。

咬了咬嘴唇，出久压下心中的一丝怪异吞吞吐吐道：“我、那个，好像中了看见小胜就会脸红的个性。”边说边看了爆豪的脸色，确认可以接着说下去时再次开口，“而且会不自觉的身体发热，而且我也不知道是谁的个性，也不知道如何解除，就……只好躲着小胜了。我、我不是故意的……”

“哈？”爆豪不耐烦的在手心炸了两下火花，“就这样？”

“啊？”出久，略微不解的歪了歪头，“嗯？还有什么嘛……”

“就这样？就因为这个你躲着我？”爆豪不知道自己的怒气从何而来，但是肯定是源于眼前这个小废物，“中了个性不会解除？三天都没有处理好？你果然还是那个一无是处的废物！”

“我……我也不知道这个个性会怎么样啊！一看到小胜就脸红怎么样都很奇怪吧！”绿谷忍不住呛了一句，呛完，习惯性的闭上了眼睛解释了起来，“啊！我我我，我不是那个，就是，小胜……”

“废久！”爆豪胜己再次在手心炸了一下火花表示不耐烦，并且将另外一只手搭上了绿谷的肩膀强迫着绿谷抬头直视他，“会脸红？奇怪？现在炸了没人了吧？好好看着老子的脸！”

绿谷出久哆哆嗦嗦的睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是爆豪胜己那张自己看了整整15年的脸。虽说才15岁，但是爆豪胜己也已可以用帅来形容，金色的头发，刀削般的脸庞，锐利的眼睛。这么近的距离，连脸上的汗毛都可以看的一清二楚，这么近的观察爆豪胜己，不说是第一次那也绝对是极其少有的。不知是出于自身，还是因为个性，绿谷出久的脸渐渐的红了起来，并且在向变熟方向不断发展。

同时绿谷出久发现，自己的心跳也在不断的加快，便的不正常起来。呼吸慢慢的急促，略微缺氧的感觉充斥着绿谷出久的大脑，不受控制般，绿谷出久微微将身体前倾，将两人间本就不大的距离变的更加狭小。就在绿谷出久堪堪贴上爆豪胜己的嘴唇之时，他一下子清醒了过来，仿佛知道了不得了的事情一般，极力将身体后仰直到极限。

“小——”在绿谷出久话说出口之前，一个影子一下子罩在了他的脸上，嘴唇上传来的触感将他所有的话语全部堵回嘴中。迷茫与震惊的感情一下子交错在了绿谷出久的心中。

就在他准备偏头再次躲开这个意义不明的亲吻时，爆豪胜己那个空着的手一下子压了上来，固定住他的脑袋，并且将其越发的摁向爆豪的脸，本来只是唇齿的相贴演变成了爆豪胜己单方面的撕咬和啃噬。

也就是一个真正意义上的接吻。

疼痛的感觉从嘴唇上传递到大脑，绿谷出久突然反应了过来。他，在广播室，和他的幼驯染爆豪胜己，接吻。

这些词哪个单独拎出来都是没有问题的，但是，组合在一起，简直是灾难，属于绿谷出久的灾难。

大睁着眼睛不可思议的盯着眼前还在亲吻自己的人，绿谷的心跳不断的加快，缺氧的感觉更加明显，“疼……唔……”忍不住含含糊糊的喊出声来，这是自己幼驯染的新的惩罚吗？然而缺氧的大脑并不允许他思考太多。

听到绿谷出久的呻吟，爆豪胜己并没有像自己原先应该做的一般放开自己怀中的人，而是更加兴奋的啃噬了起来。绿谷出久突然感觉有一个柔软湿滑的东西在入侵他的口腔，他好像明白了这是小胜的舌头，又好像没有明白，小胜的舌头为什么会在自己嘴中呢？

爆豪胜己的舌头不断的舔舐着绿谷出久的牙龈，不断加大力度撬开着他的牙关。在爆豪胜己一次又一次的舔舐下，绿谷出久忍不住般张开了嘴，迎接着爆豪的入侵。然而在两条舌头相遇之时，绿谷出久和爆豪胜己同时如同触电一般颤抖了一下。难以形容那种感觉，刺激的感觉从舌头流入大脑再流入全身，一瞬间绿谷出久就软了腰身。

在两人唇齿厮磨了将尽五分钟时，在绿谷就快呼吸不过来时，爆豪胜己终于放过了绿谷出久的嘴唇。

“小胜——”绿谷出久呐呐的喊着眼前人的名字，但是除此之外再也说不出任何。

“闭嘴！”爆豪胜己低着头神情模辩，对着绿谷出久狠狠吼了出来，“废久你！——”说到一半，爆豪胜己看着眼前眼神飘忽，满脸通红的人却也突然除了名字什么都说不出来。

“操！”爆豪胜己狠狠大吼了一声，随后按照自己内心所想，双手抓住绿谷出久的肩膀再次亲吻了起来。

“嗯……”绿谷出久闭上双眼，感觉到心跳进一步的加快，心脏仿佛要从嗓子中跳出一般，下意识的绿谷出久轻哼出声。

爆豪胜己眼神再次变暗，这和他揍废久时废久发出的声音不尽相同，但是又有着巨大的差别。在爆豪分辨出两者之间的差别之前他的身体先他一步动了起来。

绿谷出久感觉到了腰间的衣服被掀起，在空气接触皮肤之前，爆豪胜己那比常人温度略高的手直接贴上了他的腰肢，“不……”说不出来为什么要拒绝，但是下意识的绿谷出久开始拒绝爆豪接下来的行为。

然而爆豪胜己不容抗拒般将手从他衣服的下摆探入其中，拂过腰腹后直奔绿谷出久的胸膛，从下至上拂过整个胸膛。而后在抚摸到一个微小的肉粒时，爆豪胜己毫不留情的捻起搓揉起来。

“啊……小胜，这太奇怪了……”绿谷出久闪躲着爆豪胜己的手，却在不知不觉中将自己更加挤入爆豪的怀中。

爆豪胜己并不理会绿谷出久的反抗，或者说欲迎还拒，在将绿谷出久的舌头不断吮吸的同时，一只手贴着绿谷出久，从胸膛绕到后背将他牢牢固定，另一只手无师自通般解开了绿谷出久的裤链，并且探入其中。

“不……！”随着爆豪胜己手伸入他裤子中接触到他的性器时，绿谷出久终于大幅度的挣扎了起来，想要脱离爆豪胜己的怀抱。毫不留情，爆豪胜己略微用力的捏了一下已经抬头的小绿谷，下体传来的轻微的疼痛一下子提醒了绿谷出久自己的处境。

“嘁！”爆豪胜己捏着绿谷出久的性器，嘲笑一般的嘁了一声，“你在拒绝什么，你，硬了。”毫无起伏的语气一下子戳中了绿谷出久的内心，他被爆豪，自己的幼驯染吻得硬了。

除了梦遗连手淫都不曾有过的绿谷出久被爆豪胜己的话语刺激的更加羞愧，同时感觉到了自己的下体略微跳动了一下更加硬了一些。

爆豪胜己再次嗤笑了一声，随后便握着绿谷出久的性器撸动了起来，一边撸动，爆豪胜己的嘴上并没有放过绿谷出久，他压低着声音，带着调笑的语气在绿谷出久耳边说道：“废久你——有点小啊——。”

“唰”的一下绿谷出久的脸变成了熟透的番茄一般，“我，我，我我还在长！我我我会长大的！”结结巴巴的硬是为自己撑着脸面的绿谷出久不知是脑子抽筋还是如何，鬼迷心窍的说了一句，“那小胜你又如何！”

爆豪胜己再次嗤笑了一下，他抓着绿谷出久的手摁向他自己的裤裆，明显同样变硬的性器在绿谷出久的手底下跳动，虽然隔着两层布料，但是明显可以感受到它的巨大。如同受了惊吓一般，绿谷出久倏地抽回了自己的手，好大，真的比自己的大了好多，明明，明明和自己一样大来着！绿谷出久混混沌沌的想着不着边际的这些。

下体传来的快感再次将绿谷拉回了现在的情况，爆豪胜己解开着自己的裤链，在拉下内裤的一瞬间，整个性器直接弹出，暴露在了绿谷出久的视线之中。绿谷出久脸上的热度无法下降般节节攀升。

不容置疑地爆豪胜己拉过绿谷出久的手按在了自己的性器之上，“你来。”简短的命令之后，爆豪胜己再次撸动起绿谷出久的性器，手指划过龟头顶端的马眼，为绿谷出久带来着致命的快感，前列腺液早已经从那处流出，沾满着爆豪胜己的手，液体和肉体的碰撞发出咕滋沽滋的声音本就嬴荡不堪，绿谷出久不时的喘息加剧着狭小空间里的升温。

没有撸动几下，绿谷出久便射在了爆豪胜己的手心之中。爆豪胜己将手从绿谷出久的裤子中抽出，摊开在满脸通红的绿谷出久面前，白色的精液格外清晰地印在绿谷出久眼中，“这么快就射了？废久果然是废久！”爆豪胜己的言语更加让绿谷出久无地自容。

突然爆豪胜己将绿谷出久整个翻了过来，让他整个人趴在了广播室的控制台上，半褪的裤子挂在绿谷出久的臀部，露出一小节的沟谷。绿谷出久察觉到什么一般挣扎了两下，但是刚刚射精的身体还处于贤者时间，软绵绵的挣扎被爆豪胜己无情的镇压了下来。

爆豪胜己一下将那碍眼的布料扯了下来，一瞬间绿谷出久浑圆的臀部就暴露在了他的视线之中。爆豪用被绿谷出久稍微撸过的性器一下一下地磨蹭着他的臀缝，将前端渗出的液体一点一点抹在了绿谷出久的股间，微微用力想要挤入其中。

绿谷出久慌乱了起来，那个东西，那个东西那么大，怎么可能进的来！不自觉地，绿谷出久将心声喊了出来，爆豪胜己被取悦般笑了出来。伸出那只被射满精液的手，将手上的精液一点点涂抹在了绿谷出久的后穴之中，“放心吧废久，你的下面，吃得下的。”

爆豪胜己将手不断进出着绿谷出久的小穴，粗暴但是全面的扩张着那处，绿谷出久忍受着后穴奇异的感觉，忍不住回头宛如猫叫般喊了一下：“小胜……”

爆豪胜己看着眼前双腿大张，趴在控制台上的人，带着水润的眼睛回头看着自己，一瞬间他抽出了自己的手指，将自己硬的发胀的阴茎抵在了绿谷出久不断开合的后穴之上，前后戳刺了两下，便一下子冲入其中。温热的小穴如同一张小嘴一般不断吮吸着爆豪胜己的性器，爽的他差点缴械其中。

爆豪胜己忍不住笑了起来，他掐住绿谷出久的腰窝，无视绿谷出久略带痛楚的呻吟，再次向前顶弄了一下，随后便大开大合地抽插了起来。

“啊……”绿谷出久终于喊出声来，夹在在疼痛中的快感不断袭来，他本身就是极能忍受疼痛的人，快感便更加明显。随着爆豪胜己的不断抽插，已经射过一次的性器颤颤巍巍的再次立了起来，顶着身下的控制台，冰凉的触感使得快感更甚。

“操，废久你看看你，怎么那么嬴荡？你被我插硬了！”爆豪胜己明显感觉到了身下人的变化，出言讽刺着绿谷出久。听到这样略微粗俗的言语，一下子让绿谷出久更加有了感觉，他无师自通地开始一下一下地收缩起了自己的后穴，配合着爆豪胜己的抽插。

“操！”爆豪胜己感觉到了绿谷出久的配合，狠狠咒骂一声后，更加快速地抽插了起来，啪啪啪的声音不绝于耳，伴随着绿谷出久的呻吟，狭小的空间里弥漫着嬴荡的气息。

在爆豪胜己抽插了许久之后，在绿谷出久感觉自己嗓子有些哑了之后，终于，爆豪胜己快速的冲刺了起来，不断顶弄着身下之人，随后一股又一股液体喷射在绿谷出久的肉壁之上，刺激地绿谷出久的前端在毫无抚慰的情况下射了出来，白色的精液射在黑色的控制台上极为明显，连续两次射精加上地点的刺激，终于让绿谷出久昏昏沉沉地闭上了眼睛，昏了过去。

爆豪胜己不知所措的抱着昏过去的绿谷出久，狠狠地用纸巾潦草地处理着绿谷流着精液的后穴，咒骂了起来：“区区废久……”

——END（or TBC?）


End file.
